


I'm Yours

by resonae



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Car Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Shower Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy knows he's Colin's, through and through. Colin just feels like he has to remind Jeremy that he's Jeremy's, just the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

This isn’t happening.

 

“Colin.” Jeremy hisses, his hands clutching into the sides of Colin’s Audi, fingers digging into the leather seats. “Stop it.”

 

Colin is blinking almost innocently at him, but the sly smirk gives away everything. “Stop what?” He chirps, and Jeremy wants to smack him in the face for acting like he hasn’t currently got his hand rubbing teasingly on the front of Jeremy’s pants.

 

“Rubbing me off! I’ve already got a vibrator shoved up my ass, I don’t – if you keep doing that-”

 

“You’ll come in your pants? Good, cause that’s what I was aiming for.”

 

Fucking shit. They’re driving in broad daylight, and sure, Colin’s windows are tinted and there’s no way anyone from the sides will have a decent view of whatever Colin’s hands are doing. But if someone decides to look back into the front window, which aren’t nearly as dark as the others, they’d get a full view of Colin Farrell rubbing Jeremy Renner’s hardon. That’d make quite the front page, Jeremy thinks, as he hears and feels his zipper being pulled down. “Colin.” He whispers. “Don’t.”

 

“Shh.” Colin replies, sliding a finger inside the zipper opening, then into the boxers. It’s cool on his thickening flesh, rubbing teasingly along the shaft. Jeremy’s breath hitches, but then Colin’s hands leave his cock and slides up his shirt to his bandaided nipples. “They hurt if you don’t do this?”

 

Jeremy knows what’s going to happen. “Colin, don’t.” He whispers, voice desperate, but Colin only smiles as he peels the left one off. The bud is already overly sensitive, aroused from the constant buzzing inside his ass. When Colin brushes a thumb over it, Jeremy flinches. “Colin.”

 

“Let’s see if I can make you come like this before we get home.” Colin answers, starting the car again when the light turns green. Jeremy wants to say _impossible_ , but Jeremy once thought he’d never come from just his ass, and Colin’s proven him wrong on uncountable occasions. Jeremy doubts he can come unless he’s got something shoved up his ass now.

 

Colin’s hand moves, slides over to the right one and peels the bandaid there off.  The position should be awkward, but Colin manages to drive gracefully without a hitch even as his arm is moving weirdly. Jeremy whimpers as Colin takes the mound of nerves and pinches it hard, rolling it roughly between his fingers. His hips buck off the seats at the over-attention, and Colin snickers. “Don’t.” He pleads. “This makes me feel like a girl.”

 

“A girl?” Colin’s frowning lightly, but still looking at the road. “Why?”

 

“I already can’t come unless I’ve got something shoved up my ass. Now you’re playing with my nipples.” Jeremy whimpers as Colin’s hand moves to the other one, and even the gentle cotton of his shirt burns when it brushes against his sensitized flesh.

 

Colin chuckles as he rolls the bud in his fingers, squeezing and twisting and pinching along the way. “No, you’re my _sub_ , and I’m your dom. There’s a difference.” It’s the first time the words _sub_ and _dom_ come out of Colin’s lips, and for some reason it’s arousing. It’s not that Jeremy hasn’t known, of course. It’s sort of hard not to know when your lover spends most of sex tying you up. But it’s the first time Jeremy hears it iterated, and it’s arousing. He whimpers in his seat, writhes as Colin spends the next ten blocks pinching him.

 

It’s too much stimulation and not enough at the same time. It’s so much that it keeps Jeremy on edge, writhing in an incomprehensive mess in the passenger’s seat, but there isn’t anything sharp to drive him fully over the edge. But Colin doesn’t relent, seems to enjoy that he’s keeping Jeremy just teetering on edge.

 

It’s not long until Colin turns into his street, but just as Jeremy thinks, _oh God I managed to not come in my pants_ , Colin suddenly brakes. Jeremy barely has time to think _what_ before Colin pushes his shirt up and latches onto his nipple with his lips, sucking hard before biting down painfully onto the already abused bud.

 

Jeremy can’t help the cry that spills out of his lips or the rush of wetness that fills his pants. He hears Colin chuckling, and by the time he can see straight again, they’re in Colin’s garage. Colin’s face is flushed but he’s grinning, and Jeremy is a mess. “I came in my fucking pants.” Jeremy whispers.

 

“Yes, you did.” Colin snickers. Jeremy’s face flushes a deep red. He feels like a teenager. Hell, he’s never come in his pants even as a teenager. “Nothing to be embarrassed about.” Colin whispers, rubbing the wet spot in the front of his jeans. The rubbing of the cooling, sticky cloth on his cock makes it jump again, and Colin grin. “Step out of them before you walk in.”

 

“I need a shower.”

 

“So strip here.” Colin is grinning, but there’s no mistake of the edge of order in his voice. Jeremy’s too glad to wiggle out of his ruined clothing anyway, so he kicks his sneakers off, slips his socks and jeans and boxers off. The vibrator makes more noise now that it’s not trapped under two layers of clothing, and Colin gleefully taps on the end as Jeremy keeps his legs spread even as he slips the shirt over his head. “God, you’re so gorgeous.” Colin sighs, his hands rubbing Jeremy’s reddened nipples. “Come on, baby, get up.”

 

Jeremy does. And now that he’s moving, the vibrator makes its presence known painfully, shifting with every step he takes and tapping viciously onto his prostate. He’s shaking by the time Colin picks all his clothes up and follows him. He passes by the body-length mirror on his way to the bathroom, and he stares. His skin is fairly tanned, but his nipples stick out, red and aroused and almost painful under Colin’s constant attention. If he turns around just a bit, he can see the bright purple vibrator lodged inside his ass.

 

“Sexy, isn’t it?” Colin whispers, coming up behind him to nuzzle his cheek. “Come on, bathroom. You just gave me an idea.” Jeremy follows him numbly to the bathroom, and Colin makes him sit on the sink, his legs spread wide toward the mirror. His breath hitches. The vibrator isn’t big; it’s easily one of the smaller things he’s had in his ass, but his anus is still stretched around it, glistening with lube. “Look at that.” Colin breathes, sliding a hand under Jeremy’s knees to grip the edge of the vibrator. He pulls it out, then in, then out, then in. Jeremy’s hypnotized by the way his body clings onto the vibrator, pulling outward with an outstroke and pushing inward together.

 

Jeremy drops his head against Colin’s shoulder. “Colin.” He whispers, shaking in arousal. “God, Colin, please. Fuck me.”

 

Colin grins against his ear. “Shower. In the shower. Get in there, turn the water on. I want you against the wall, legs spread.”

 

Jeremy scrambles to obey, turning the shower on extra hot, bordering on scalding. He has barely time to face the wall before Colin is behind him, rubbing his large erection on Jeremy’s ass. “God.” Jeremy whispers as Colin twists the vibrator out of him and it clatters to the ground, still vibrating, but Jeremy can’t even care. “Fuck me, fuck me, please?”

 

Colin slips inside easily, and Jeremy claws at the walls as the thick erection fills him. “Baby.” Colin breathes, “God, you feel so good.” Colin’s thrust are rough, desperate, and Jeremy knows he’s not the only one affected by the car happening. The sex doesn’t last long until Colin is clutching hard into his hips, shoving in deep and spilling inside.

 

But Colin doesn’t bother pulling out. Jeremy’s used to the feeling of a relaxing cock inside him, and he’s come to enjoy the link as he comes down from his own orgasm. Colin’s already rubbing soap into his shoulders as Jeremy stays half bent-over, sighing into the hot water. “You like the water too hot.” Colin grumbles. “It’s like burning.”

 

“It feels good.” Jeremy whispers.

 

He can hear Colin’s smirk in his voice. “The water? Me washing your back? Or my cock in you?”

 

“All three.” Jeremy sighs, squirming and feeling the cock harden inside. At first the feeling had scared him, made him nauseous, but now it’s a turn on more than anything. He clenches his rectal muscles, shifting his hips back and forth until Colin is groaning above him.

 

It doesn’t take long for Colin to be fully hard inside him again, and Jeremy sighs, letting the hot water sluice down his back and wash the soap off. “Baby.” Colin whispers. “Don’t be surprised.”

At what, Jeremy wants to ask, but suddenly there’s a hot, watery feeling inside him. Jeremy freezes. It can’t be semen, he knows, that means… “You’re pissing.” Colin nods. “Inside me.” Another nod. Jeremy blinks and stares forward instead, trying to get a grasp on how he feels about urine filling up his insides. It’s a lot more than semen, obviously, and Jeremy realizes Colin’s drank a lot of water but hasn’t used the restroom once the entire day.

 

The stream is almost endless, and Jeremy half expects his stomach to start bloating, but Colin slips out. “Clench up.” Colin whispers. “Keep it in.”

 

Jeremy obeys reflexively. “How long?” He whispers.

 

“Just until the end of the shower.” Colin chuckles. He kisses Jeremy’s cheek, his finger padding the clenched pucker for confirmation. “Good. You’re so good, baby. Keep it in, I’ll make everything quick.” Jeremy nods, and Colin really is good on his promise. The shampoo is lathered on quickly for both of them, followed by conditioner and then soap again.

 

And by the time Colin rubs his thighs, Jeremy suddenly doesn’t want to let go. “I’m yours.” He blurts, and Colin smiles at him. “I’m yours, all of me.”

 

“I know, baby.” Colin whispers, patting his stomach. “But don’t forget. I’m yours, too. All of me.” He kisses Jeremy, and it’s tender, sweet, and nothing like the brutal sex they always have. “Let it go.”

 

And Jeremy does. The hot liquid spills out of him easily, and it’s a torrent down his thighs. He can’t really tell it apart from the hot water sliding down his body, and he should be disgusted, but he’s not. It’s arousing. He’s being _marked_. Marked as Colin’s property.

 

Colin hums, sounding satisfied, and there’s a hard cock nudging at him again and sliding inside. “You do this to me.” He grunts, thrusting almost violently again. “I can fuck you like this forever, Jeremy. God, you have no idea what you do to me.” 

Jeremy whimpers in response, trying to keep his knees from buckling under the assault. All he can chant is a babble of _oh god please_ and _harder, faster, more_ until he’s coming again, coating the shower walls with white. He spreads his legs a little wider when he feels the telltale signs of Colin’s impending orgasm – fingers gripping his waist, thrusts erratic and mostly missing his prostate, and clutches at the wall when he feels it.

 

It’s different than what he just had. It’s almost scalding inside him, and he shouldn’t be able to feel every spurt coating his insides, but he does. Colin is panting behind him, hands rubbing his sides and hips rotating as his cock softens. “I’m yours.” Colin whispers. “All of me, Jeremy.”

 

And later, they’ll be in bed and Jeremy will feel the slow pulse of semen dripping down his thighs, and he’ll repeat the same to Colin, whispering it like a prayer.

**Author's Note:**

> for prompts;
> 
> I know you probably already have a ton of prompts, but how ‘bout some Farrenner car sex? Either they have to pull over to go at it, or Colin - while driving the both of them back to his place - gets antsy and jerks Jeremy off right in the passenger seat and he comes in his pants and is super embarrassed about it when it happens. Colin has tinted windows, too~
> 
> and
> 
> Colin/Jeremy. I remember Colin saying something about Jeremy’s nipples getting so sensitive over the course of their relationship, he might be able to make him come just by playing with them. Please make this so.
> 
> and
> 
> Farrenner, shower sex. Maybe they’re back at Colin’s place and he decided to have some fun. Sexy times ensue, to which Jeremy is completely smitten and begging for. (Sorry if it’s too much to ask for, I know you have a lot of prompts already)
> 
> and
> 
> Could you possibly incorporate “watersports” into your Jeremy/Colin fic? It would be so. HOT. jfc I have such a kink for that and i don’t think Colin would be apposed ;]


End file.
